They are stupid
by kenstoy
Summary: Sakura choose to give up on their untypical relathionship with Naruto for his happiness oblivious of her true feelings. Narusaku. Lemon. I'm only trying to share my passion of my otp with this fandom. No hate


I will use these signs as forms of dialogue:

'...' used as thought

'' ...'' used as speaking

' Here we go' she tought again ' Why do even bother me, i don't really care' she tried to focus in something else.

Naruto, the hero of Konoha and now of the entire world is trying to deny any date with the daughters of every Daimyo and great politician of every land.

'No use, he is so kind as always, tch' her anger level up as the second pass.

Well, is not his fault. The young man was a perfect choice for a son-in-law and the girls are eating our famous Naruto with sultry eyes. Every girl was like if they came of another world, curves everywhere, so well educated and so affectionate with him. Then we have our Sakura. We could say she is the complete opposite. She didn't care at the beginning because even if nobody know, they are sex-partners. Nothing more just sex ' but what sex' Sakura thought with a winning smile.

The first time happened in Naruto's house as she entered through the window for a mission and saw him naked. She was surprised of all the spectacle but when she decided to leave , she heard.

'' I want you Sakura-chan... i need you'' she froze in that instant. It was a childish plea. She saw that he was sleeping and she didn't know why but she feel disappointed. She slowly walked towards him and she, as the most surprised, kissed Naruto. This is how they story began.

Even if she believe that in that relatioship doesn't involve any feeling toward him and it was just a incredible pass time, she began to overthink and compare herself with the others. At each meeting that originally were made for pace treatment, at the end Naruto is the prize that every body try to obtain. Money, physical, attitude, every damm thing she lost against the others girls. Thats why she is stupid like Naruto is stupid. He didn't catch a single glare of her or he didn't understand the meaning of the violent sex that Sakura give Naruto as she was trying subconsciously claim him and make sure that he will forget the others girls after each meating. He didn't get a thing and thats why the stupid Naruto will be always stupid.

Meant to be with each other ironically. He didn't even though at the others girls, he can't even think of anything if not to be Hokage or his beloved Sakura-chan but she is completely different in that aspect of him. She was growing anxious day after day and suddenly she explode.

'' Naruto, i would like to talk with you'' she said in the door of his house.

'' Of course , Sakura-chan i have always time for you'' he said with a big smile.

'Always so Naruto' she thought as a little smile began to grow on her lips.

They are on the living room and she decided to speak '' Naruto, i want to stop''

He panicked '' Whhhhha what? Why? Have i done something? Was not good the last time, have I...?

'' Naruto you know is just sex, incredible sex but thats it, i need to find someone you know...'' She was trying to sound conviced but it is just a phatetic act.

'' I feel something about you since kids, you know i could'' she stop Naruto on his tracks.

'' You know that i don't feel the same... all this years it shouldn't have happened'' ' Liar' it came in her mind.

'' I get it, sorry, well it was fun'' he force a smile when he looked at her. She was leaving but he caught her wrist and stop her. '' One last time, just one'' he looked down as she try to look at him.

'' We can't naruto, it's better if I leave''

'' Just one, as a goodbye, then I won't disturb you anymore'' That broke her. ' This is wrong' but she can't stop to kiss him burning by her own desire. ' It is for his own good, those marvelous girl can really make him happy, i can't return his feeling, i don't feel the same...' Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies. ' But i really want this now'. Finally a true.

Naruto took her and without breaking the kiss they went to the bedroom . They are near the bed looking at each other and suddenly she put the knees on the floor taking the zipper with her teeth while her hands are on his hips. Then she put him on the bed as she began to take her clothes off, then her underwear, slowly, as she is observing how naruto is trying desasperatly to memorize every inch of her body for the last time.

'' You like it?''

'' Of course i do, just... perfect'' Pure conviction nothing more, not even a slight compliment, just his truth. She smile while she began to walk sitting herself on his lap. They began to kiss. She is completely naked. He with all his clothes. His fingers were tracing slowly on the skin of her back. He know where to touch and when. He know what she love after years of practise and dedication of her body and she know all things that make him wild but this time she prefer to go slow, agonizanly slow desiring that this would never end. She puts her hands inside his shirt going up feeling his chest.

'' Take this off'' she command. She continues '' Good now the pants'' he don't say a word, he just follow every word of her mouth while he continue to register her body in her mind while she is there, standing in front of him with a face that express lust, necessity... sadness. '' Now i want the big prize'' she said as he took his boxer and she look at him like a lion see his prey. She sit on his lap again looking at each other in the eyes for a minute that it was a eternity of this two souls. He lick her low lip, he kiss her slowly and bit her lip ' Sure he knows what i love' Sakura thought with a sad smile.

He began to touch her womanhood when she caught his hand stopping him '' It's something wrong Sakura-chan?''

'' Can you feeling right? I'm soaking wet... Do it'' as she kiss him and slowly went four limb exposing everything to him.

'' But first'' he bravely contradict her. She become even more dominant when she is melting of passion but he will make it last as mush as he can, putting two fingers inside her and bit her ass. She will not wait anymore. She want it and she want it now. She took his big manhood and she direct it on her entrance.

'' Now'' she nearly yelled it.

'' With pleasure'' as he began to push it seeing her neck cover it with her beatiful pink hair.

Now, with this he feels flying , the way her body move with a perfect synchrony of his rithm, the way her back arches and he lick the sweet sweat of her back. It was one thing he roll him crazy. Her flavour. She on the other side cannot avoid to bite the sheets feeling every firm trust behind. It was so slow, so passional that she can't think straight. This stupid annoying prankster of her childhood that she tried to avoid like pest now is her best friend, her savoir, her accomplice and... What more? She don't get it, something is bothering her. She feels wrong like she is contradicting herself. She open her eyes when he took and lift her, to put her in front of him, against the wall. His eyes, that damm blues eyes, slightly open as his mind disturb by some kind drug, she know it, that she is his drug, even with not a perfect body, there he is, observing her as she is the godness of beauty. He know how to flatter her.

''Sakura-chan... open your legs'' she need it his leght on her womanhood, connect with him, strangely Sakura need Naruto. That stupid girl need him and she can't understand why she feel so empty now that she is losing him.

''Sakura-chan kiss me'' she know all she as to do she is not oblivious, she just, for some random reason, need to heard what to do. His voice now almost cracking with a bit of sadness knowing the outcome if this experience. She nods slowly, breathless, grabbling Naruto shoulder with her leg inviting him to enter her and begin to move.

His hand on her ass simultaneously licking her breasts while she puts her head in Naruto hair, sniffing his scent desiring one part of her that hopefully remember it forever when she will not have the right to take him. He take her nipple licking and with a little bit that her head instinctualy rolls her head back in the wall affording her to observe this herculean man seeing that he can't resist to let out tears that confirmed again this man love for her, nearly an obsession, a necessity for him. This man the most powerfull in the world is now the most the fragile with the acknowledge that when she will leave, he, inevitably, will brake. Every sniff of her, every lick of her breats, every bit on her neck was just another crack on his being preparing him for the outcome.

She feel suddenly miserable. How can this man love her with this intensity? No, more important why it feels so good, so right, so... perfect.

Stupids are stupids and they will die stupid. He cannot chain her to stay with him, she deserve to be happy thats why he restrain himself to convince her and she even don't know why but she will leave ' that is the only solution, right?' she reject endlessly in her mind to convince herself. Every thought was beginning to disappear when is becoming more wild, even if they would want they can't stop anymore.

This is sex. This is pure sex.

She began to suck his neck so strong with a suddenly anger, marking him as hers. She is yelling internally ' This man is mine, no one can touch Naruto, leave him the hell alone' she began to cry, sobbing, feeling kniffes on her hearts imagining others girls flirting with him.

He stop the movement still taking Sakura, kissing the tears of each other. Salty, full of feelings. They are mean to be together. In the end they are stupid.

She knee in front of Naruto, the back on the window, not paying attention of the risk of being seeing. She took his length and slowly began to lick the tip, tasting the flavour combined of each other.' This is just perfect' she tought . She began to suck the base of his length, reaching her throat letting a high groan belonged to Naruto. He sure last but with years of practise, Sakura mastered all the tricks to shortened his endurance, it have become a competion for her between her and Naruto but he don't need to know.

' Just a bit more' she was desiring it, she absolutely love how naruto is going to act. Naruto grab the head, pushing it with move of his hip on her throat and he let it go. She don't mind but she feel amazed of his actions. At the beginning so carefull, so soft on his treatment towards her like she was porcelain but in his ecstasy he became so wild and dictatorial. When she swallow all the content she look up. As always Naruto so embarrased of his carrelessness, pleading to the heavens that he dind't hurt her. She cannot help but giggle how fast is the change of his actitude.

' So childish' she let it out a little laugh immersing herself on his warn aura.

He kiss her on the seal of her forehead and lead her with her face against the window observing the street full of people. It would be only one moment. One moment, a decision of anyone to look up and they would be seeing everyone would see understand that they are together.

He know what she really turned her on but for Sakura it was more than that she hoped that they would be seeing and that chain her with him. A sweet condemnation.

He took a knee begin to lick her in the more important spot of every woman. She was soaking wet as ever, she begin to moan, her breats against the window, her head a little behind and her eyes wide exclaiming his name.

''Naruto make me cum'' No need to say it, this is his sole purpose in this instant. He feel every shiver of her spine, every movement of her back, every weakness of her knee. In this moment he is controlling the situation, he feels worthy of her. She yell whilel she cum, his name is now tattooed on her being. He take all her cum on his mouth, stand up and make sure she see how he is enyoing this moment while he play on her cum.

''You... are a pervert...'' She is breathless, trying to catch air for her lungs. He get closer to her and kiss her, delivering her cum to her.

'' Not as much as you Sakura-chan... you are enyoing yourself now eh?'' he is not even asking it's a confirmation with the most pervert of his grin. They continue kissing with necessity, playing and delivering her cum to each other when he decides to swallow her cum.

'' ...You sure are tasty...'' he laugh a little when he see she all embarrased. It's not like this is the first time with this kind of play but she sometimes continues to blushing like the first time. But he don't now why and the reality is that she is embarrased but only because her pride is so enourmous to let him now how much she like it and want more of him.

''... I ... want...more...'' she stuttered. His eyes widened. It's first time on his entire life, that she is stuttering with him since kids.

'' Yeah me too'' she takes his hand leading him to bed again but she stop on her tracks.

'' You sure are the most unpredictable ninja''

'' What do you mean? All of sudden...'' She cut him off. She kiss him with no option to continue with his question.

' Yeah the most unpredictable for sure' she reaffirm. There they are, after all their experience, he is surprising her once more how he can make her feel, every encounter more and more intense, an emotion that it's disturbing her on her sleep and she can't understand what it is.

She feel one of her favorite part of him, toughing her belly and feeling it wet on the tip. She smile on his lips and she said.

'' One friend here is begging me to continue. He sure has so much stamina eh'' she began to stroke him and he let a low moan. She stop and lick her fingers with his precum as if it were honey.

'' Now become crazy do me hard as the vixen I am, you fox''

He lay her on the bed and observe her splendid figure and began to do what she practically impose him. She arches her back, her eyes wide open, her tongue out while he push inside more and more hard. He can't even think, he don't care anymore, he can't even heard her word that beg for stronger and faster movement, he don't really need it he could have eyes and heard cover and he would now what to do and when in every instant just with the response of her body, play that in more than one occasions they had play. This is the level of rapport that they have obtain with all this years of encounters and pleasure.

'' Naruto... i'm coming '' he smile '' Yeah me too'' she bit his shoulder and sink her lays on her back while he with a finish push and letting all inside her, he yell her name. That's not what he would like to say, he always surpress his desire, he just want to say he love her.

She is laying on his chest while he has one arm around his waist. He is enjoying the last minutes with his godness beside him. He don't want to let go, he is feeling numb and cold with the outcome at far minutes that he promise he will respect. He can't fight anymore, he will not argue, he promise and even if that will break him, his beloved Sakura-chan is far more important than his happiness that was and will be his first priority.

She stand up and take a bath all feels and thoughts that are berating her to stay with him.'I'm so stupid ... Yeah i get it i love him' But have she any right? nor even any chance? That stupid idiot that spit blood and sweat for her without expecting anything. She is not worth of him. She surpress any tears to come out. She will not cry, at least not now, she would not be convincing when she will say goodbye.

They are stupid. So stupid that for the happiness of the beloved person will break them apart.

There he is, on the end of the bed elbows on his knees and hands coverig his face. They are dressed and not even a word come from either of their mouth. Just a sad silence. He accompany her to the door. He can't shut up this will be the only one promise that he had made to her that he will break. He's visibly shaking, she can see it. She look on his face trying to say something, that will palliate the pain a bit but words are not coming . Her throat his dry, she's making a considerably effort to not cry. He look to her eyes shut, with tears on the edge of his eyes, with the brightest of his smile, the same smile that make her fall in love and say.

'' I love you'' Nothing more. It have all his feelings. He is that simple. The first and the last time he will say it.

Her eyes widen imposible wide. She look to her feets and can't stop anymore.

'' How... can you ... be so ... stupid'' She is crying.

'' I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I''

'' Shut up'' her angered increase, she hates herself. '' How can you be so stupid? How gentle can you be towards me? What have i even done for you? How can you even love me?'' She was sobbing, hoping that he can change her mind.

'' I just love you'' he pauses. '' You have treat every wound on all these years, you berate me, you scold me to not be a idiot, you have always support me since kids. How can... I ...not love you?'' He can stop anymore he lets all tears out while his voice is craking.

She get it now, she can not, even if they are apart to stop him to love her, it has always been like that. But our Sakura will be always our Sakura and she wil try to save a bit of her pride.

''You will invite me at every meal at Ichiraku ramen, you will buy flowers every Valentine, you will take me out every weekend to show me your love, you will come to know my parents, you will take me as your girlfriend and finally as your bride.''

Has he even heard right? he's speculating that this is a dream, but when he see her blushing looking at one side... he knows it.

'' Of course Sakura-chan'' he kiss her a long and passionate kiss for sign the contract of this two lovers. '' A promise of a lifetime''


End file.
